Majikoi
by ghost2812
Summary: I am back with a new series. This time, I am back with my old friends. Who knows what's in store for our gang?
1. The Return

Majikoi: The Visit

It has been 2 years ever since I was in Kawakami City. I wonder how everyone is doing since I was gone. As I was on my way to the academy, I noticed a convenience store. I walked inside to find a Leninade (A soda with a Russian hammer and sickle logo on it). I collected the gifts for everyone that I had a good friendship with, and went to the cashier. The cashier looked up from his newspaper to tend to his customer. He had a look of surprise when he saw his customer. I put everything on the counter, and said "What happen so far, old man?"

"Nothing much, what about you?" He said.

"Well, I visited America and Germany. How are the others?" I said.

"They are still the same: smart and violent." He said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like them." I said.

I gave him the money for the gift and waved goodbye to the cashier. Now that I was on my way to the academy, I devised a plan to get into the classes as spontaneous as possible. I decided to visit class 2-S by rappelling down from the roof into the window. I'll put on my gas mask and walk over to Koyuki. I arrived onto the top of the roof and connected the rope onto the railing. I dropped down to an open window into class 2-S and detached from the rope. Everyone heard the sound of boots dropping, and looked at where it came from. They realized that it was intruder and got into battle stance.

"You guys are getting slower." I said.

I passed Kokoro and said "You still seem like a princess." She looked at me in disbelief.

I passed Inoue and said "You are still bald and you still like small children." He looked confused.

I passed Hideo and said "You still seem narcissistic as always." He seemed very angry about that.

I got up to Koyuki, and gave her a bag of marshmallow snacks. She got confused about this. "No hi to your old friend?" I said as I took off the gas mask. She realized how was behind the mask and she immediately bear hugged me. After a few minutes of a struggle to pry Koyuki off, she let go and said "It's good to see you."

"I missed a lot of people from here, but I missed you the most." I said.

I gave her a little pat on the head and exited the room to get to 2-F. As I was reaching into the sliding doors, I noticed a figure of a German General. And from the voice, it was Christine's Father. I opened the door and put a German general cap on his head, saying, "Merry Christmas alten Mann (old man in german)!"

He turned around to see who gave him the new cap, and when he found out who it was, he was really surprised. Everyone looked up to see who it was and was also surprised. I looked at who was present, and to my surprise, Christine was the only one from the family. I got out a boquet of Christine's favorite flowers and gave her it.

"I believe this is for you." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

It seemed that she was about to cry.

"Don't cry. It's heart breaking to watch you cry." I said.

I wiped away the tears from her eyes at looked into her eyes.

"Are you fine?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I sat down into a seat next to her. Christine's dad looked at me and said, "You seem fit to marry my daughter."

"Wait wat?" I asked.

"You heard me right." He said.

"Ok" I said.

He left the room after that remark, and everything was back to normal. When it was time for everyone to go leave, everyone left except Christine. I was about to get up until Chris jumped and tackled me to the ground. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She said, "Don't you ever leave like that again."

"I promise." I said.

"You sure?" She said. 

"Yes." I said.

She got up and said, "Where you want to go now?"

"We could just spend the rest of the day together. It's been two years." I said.

"Sure" She said.

We left the academy and passed by the dorms to drop off the gifts. I marked the gifts to make sure that the right people get the right gift.

Our first place to visit the way everyone used to get to the bridge. As we walked along, all the memories of Momo fighting her opponents and the blood that was left behind. They were good times. As we were walking, Christine asked, "You know about the criminals that nearly took over the city?"

"Well, I heard of them, but I don't know what they look like." I said.

Chris explaned "Well, one of them have blue hair named Tatsuko Itagaki, another has pink hair named Angel Itagaki, and another has purple hair named Ami Itagaki, and then there's a guy named Ryuhei Itagaki. The leader of them all is a previous assistant of the Kawakami Temple named Shakadou."

"Alright, I'll be on look for them." I said.

We sat down on the grass and looked at the water for a bit. Before we know it, it was the afternoon. We decided to head up to the bridge and to head back to the dorms. We go up to the bridge to find a group of girls after me.

"There he is!" They screamed.

I looked over at Chris and said "How fast can you run?"

"I run a 6 minute mile." She said.

"Not fast enough" I said.

I picked her off her feet and booked it out of there. We ran through an alley way and into a dead end. We were backed up against the wall until I heard a voice above us saying, "Grab my hand!"

I looked up to find a hand. I grabbed the hand and lifted Christine up as well. We turn around to our surprise, to find Tatsuko and Angel Itagaki to be the ones to have saved us from a group of girls.

"Whaddup?" Tatsuko said.

"Why you save us?' I asked.

"Don't question your saviors." Angel said.

"Well, it seemed that you needed help, so we need help." Tatsuko said.

This seemed a little too strange, so I had my hand near the handgun I had on my back. They didn't seem to notice this motion.

"Why be the good guys all of a sudden?" I asked.

Angel joined in with, "Well, you seem interesting, so we had to do something to preserve you."

"Well, the next time we meet, we might be not so nice. BYE!" Tatsuko said.

The two left by dropping from the rooftop, and we did the same. Christine needed to lay down after that so I brought her home and went out to explore some more. My journey leaded me into a empty street way. I went by a empty alleyway to be grabbed by a hand. When I entered the dark, my night vision googlies turned on to see that the person who yanked me was Angel.

"Mind telling me why you just grabbed me?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you by yourself." Angel said.

"Could have just asked nicely." I said.

"Shut up." She said.

"Again, be nice." I said.

"UGH!" She grunted. "Mind telling me, What is your fighting skill?"

"I'm equal with Momo." I said.

"Great, What's your preference on fighting?"

"I have a large arsenal to my use."

"Ok, that's good enough." She said.

"That's it? I was starting to enjoy your company." I said.

"Really?" She said with a enthusiastic.

"What do you think?" I said.

"I don't know. No?" She said.

"Sure. Just next time, ask nicely." I said.

"K" She said.

I walked out of the alley, leaving behind Angel. Tatsuko showed up upside-down with "HI!"

"DAH! YOU SCARED ME!" I screamed.

She just started to giggle with her squinted eyes. After a few minutes of waiting for her to finish laughing like a feudal Japan women, she said "So you were talking to Angel."

"Not much of an angel, is she?" I said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Angel yelled in the background.

"Yeah, but I know a little bit more about you." Tatsuko said.

"Is it for the good or the worst?" I asked.

"Depends on how I use it." She said.

"I'll just say in the middle." I said.

"Let's hope for that." She said.

"Well, I got to get back." I said.

"Buh-bye then" She said.

I left in a hurry to get back to the dorms until I was tackled by none other than Koyuki. She looked at me with her innocent crimson red eyes

"Hi" She said calmly.

"Hey. Mind telling why you tackled me?" I asked.

"Well, how will I be able to get your attention?" She said.

"You could have tried calling for me." I said.

"That's harder to do." She said.

"Uh, what ever works for you?" I said "So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say hi." She said.

"Oh" I said.

We parted ways there and I continued back to the dorms saying to myself "What a strange day this has been."

I arrived to the dorm late at night, and it seemed that everyone was asleep due to the lack of lights. I went to the kitchen to find that Christine passed out on the table. I decided to not disturb her yet, so I went to take a shower.

I had a quick and refreshing hot shower, to find that Christine was still passed out. I knew what happens when you wake up Christine, and it always go bad. I pulled out my USP with silencer and fired it at the floor. The shot was silent enough to not wake up everyone but Christine. She revived into awareness with a gasp and flailing of her arms. She looked up and realized I was home.

"Oh, you're back." She said.

"My day has been interesting to say at the least" I said.

"Well" She said with a grumpy tone, "Since there is no spare room yet, and no one else wanted to share rooms, you have to sleep with me for the night."

"Ok" I said.

"Just ok?" She asked.

"We can't do anything else to change that." I said.

"Alright then." She said.

We went up into the sacred second floor where all the girls slept and we entered Christine's room. Christine had a collection of stuffed animals in her room. It looked as if she was still that child who was born into royalty. There was one stuffed animal that had the name "Mr. Flufflykins ." Christine picked it up and went to bed. She noticed that I saw her and said "Yes, it is the bear from back when we were children."

"You still kept that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like to hug it when I miss you" She said.

"Well, I am here." I said.

"You're right." She said.

She put the bear back where it was and went back into bed. She noticed that I had no bed to sleep in so she allowed me to sleep with her. Now that I am sleeping with my childhood friend, who knows what life has in store?

"Goodnight" She said.

"Goodnight" I said.

We both dozed off into our world of dreams.


	2. A Fight At Home

Majikoi: Second Chapter

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear movement in the kitchen. I carefully went over Christ to make sure she doesn't wake up, and beat me to death. I pulled out my M9 Beretta with suppressor and night-vision goggles. I slowly crept down the stairs to the location of the noise. I looked around the corner to the room and stormed in. It seemed to be a familiar figure sitting in at the table. I examined closer, and I realized it was Angel. She noticed me pointing a gun at her, saying "Sup." Before I could react, someone apprehended me. I looked over to see that it was Tatsuko, with a smile on her face as usually. 3 more figures started to appear in the room. Gyobu was the first to walk in. He seemed calm and said, "Release him." Tatsuko did so happily and gave me a pat on the shoulder. Ami was the second to appear, and she seemed to have the face of displeasure. Ryuhei walked in third and gave me a punch to the face. I gave him the face of the first warning. Gyobu looked at me from head to toe, saying, "You don't seem like much."

"You'd be quite surprised." I said.

"Really now?" He said with a smile. "So, this is where the Kazama family lives."

"They don't deserve this kind of place." Said Ryuhei.

"You're just jealous." Angel said.

"No i'm not." Ryuhei said.

"Quiet!" Said Ami, "The family is sound asleep."

"Why don't we kill them in their sleep?" Said Ryuhei, "It would make our job easier."

He started for the stairs. "I'm going for the blonde one." He said.

"Don't take another step." I said.

"Or else what?" He said with arrogance.

"Something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Try me." He said.

Angel's Point of View:

As Ryuhei went for another step, Ghost went after him. He went in for a full forced punch to his face. Gyobu didn't see what was going to hit him. He was sent flying to the backyard of the home. Ghost looked over at Gyobu and Ami and said, "I warned him." This angered Gyobu immensely. He went in for a low kick and Ami went in for a high kick. Ghost dodged both kicks and went to the backyard. I hurried after him to see the action. Ryuhei went into hand to hand combat with him once more. Ryuhei was attacking for whatever he thought he could hit, but ended up missing everything. Ghost seemed to dodge everything effortlessly. After 10 seconds of missing, he went for one sure punch that Ghost couldn't block. His punch made contact, and he was proud of it. Ghost didn't even flinch at the punch. This took Ryuhei off guard and Ghost decided to strike. He went a flurry of punches to everywhere Ryuhei left open. This ended with Ghost jumping in the air and kicking him back to the group. Ghost landed to the ground and lifting his hands up, showing that he was ready for combat. Gyobu looked over at him angrily, saying "Tatsuko, Ami, get him!"

Both of them dashed to where he was and striked, but both ended up missing. Ghost seemed to have disappeared from it. He soon appeared in the air going for a power kick at Gyobu, saying "Sending people to do your dirty work is dishonorable!" Gyobu was only able to block the kick with his forehands, and braced for impact. The kick was so strong that it sent him flying to the wall, cracking it a bit. Tatsuko and Ami looked at each other in disbelief. Ghost walked to over where I was and bopped me him the head softly. I flinched a little. He said, "Thanks for the warmup, I need it." He looked over at Gyobu then to Tatsuko and Ami, motioning for them to pick up the wounded and leave. I went over to help them until Ghost called out for me. I looked over to show that he had my attention. He said, "Want to hang out tomorrow? We'll meet up at the alley you snagged me at." I gave it some deep thought, and said with a blush "S-s-Sure!"

"Good, be there by 3. Bye!" He said with a smile.

We walked away in silence as he walked back into the home. Gyobu managed to say something after a few minutes of walking. He said quietly, "That is no man, that is a beast."

My Point of View:

I slowly crept back up to Christine's room to find that it was locked from the inside. I saw this and left a note outside, saying, "Going to a friend's house, Meet you at School!"

I put open the front door to find Tadakatsu was just outside. He looked at me, saying, "Why are you up so late?"

"I got to talk to someone." I said.

"It's not healthy for young children like you to be up this late." He said.

"You are starting to sound like the old man." I said teasingly.

"Oh god I am." He said.

We both parted ways and I headed for the Class 2-S sleeping quarters. This is probably going to take a while.

-10 minutes later-

I looked at my watch to find that it is 4 A.M. I hope she is awake. I knocked on the door and waited for a while. I knocked again, and waited for a few seconds. After a minute, I turned around and walked. The door opened to reveal Kokoro was the one who opened it. She seemed sleepy and irritated while she said, "Who is it!?" She wiped her eyes and bit more and stood in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?!" She said while surprised and blushing.

"I'm here to see someone." I said.

She seemed to catch on to something and said, "Is it me? I knew you couldn't resist these looks…"

"Cute, but no. I'm here for Koyuki." I said bluntly.

She had her heart broken and said, "Come with me, I'll show you her room."

I followed her to Koyuki's room, which was lit up. I walked inside to the most cutest room known to man. Stuffed animals, white bed, heart pillows, white and pink everywhere. It felt like a child's bedroom.

Koyuki noticed who it was and jumped on me.

"Hi." She said blankly.

Kokoro left the room with tears in her eyes and closed the door.

"Do you have to tackle me every time you see me?" I said.

"Yes." She said.

"I would prefer if you hugged me, not try to harm me." I said.

"I like tackling better." She said.

"I guess I can't change your opinion, can I?" I said. 

"Nope." She said bluntly.

The way she talks is extremely cute. I couldn't resist and hugged her.

"It has been a while ever since we were able to talk to each other alone." I said.

"I missed those days." She said quietly.

"Trust me, my life has been much more peaceful back then." I said.

"How so?" She questioned.

After a moment of thought, i said, "I had friends like you by my side."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug.

She started to fall asleep on my shoulder. It wasn't soon that she fell into a deep sleep. I thought I should follow as well, with my head on hers.


End file.
